The 42nd Supreme Templar Mamodo
by tranellsimmons
Summary: Momonga and Zack are stuck in the game of yggdrasil but will the two overlords have the chance to survive?
1. Trap in the game

Named: Zack Bell (soon will be change to) Zatch Bell

Leveled: 100 extremely powerful

Gear and Weapons: Shay Cormac's outfit with a hood attachment, Templar sword and dagger, Air Rifle with a grenade launcher, two Schofield Revolvers with Templar symbols, and Two hidden blades.

Gender: Male

Height: 106cm

Weight: 43 kg

Race: Half Mamodo, Half Heteromorphic

Karma: Negative 400: Extremely Evil and Good.

NPC created: Pamoon, Zeno Bell, Tia, Penny and Kolulu.

Family: unknown father and mother deceased, (Twin brother) Zeno Bell, but not blood-related active.

Occupation: Guild member, Templar Grand Master, Explorer.

Hobby: Saving people from different races, Helping Nazarick, Recruiting people from different races for the Templar Order if they're trustworthy and loyal.

Type of villain: Anti villain.

* * *

**(**Nazarick/9th Floor - Round Table**)**

Within the room of the round table which has seats for the 42 Supreme beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick however, the only ones were present are HeroHero, Momonga, and Zack Bell, Now Zack himself was like Zatch Bell, he joined the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown for nine months he makes a few friends with Momonga, Touch me, Paramorecino, Bukubukuchagama, Tabula, Takemikazuchi, Blue Planet, and Nishikienrai, he has been friends with them for the time being after he became the 42nd Supreme Being. However, he did become a Templar before becoming a Supreme Being so he decided to keep both titles and his side.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile" HeroHero waved at them to greet them that he wasn't seeing the game for a long time.

"It sure has been gone for a couple years," Ainz explained to him.

"Not to mention that touch me and I and the other friends miss you, we thought that you abandon us" Zack missed HeroHero from the beginning since he didn't show up for years.

"No way it's been really that long? man sorry let's just say I have to do some work for the time that I lost count in the schedule" HeroHero pondered

"That sucks, it can't be healthy for you" Momonga pity him.

"Tell me about it, I feel like my avatar looks" HeroHero Jokes a little, he then looked over to his friends " I'm sorry I shouldn't just come back here to complain"

"It's all right" Zack tries to cheer him up

"Well I better go I'm beyond exhausted" HeroHero open up his game console looking through it

"Right... rest up and feel better" Momonga going to miss him once he leaves the game again

Zack's heart was now in sadness feeling the same reaction as his skeleton friend.

"Well I wish I could stay but I'm so surprised that the great tomb of Nazarick still standing," HeroHero said "Being the Guild leader and Grandmaster suits you guys, you guy did a good job with this place"

"Well, we created this place so the two of us couldn't just let it all go to dust" Momonga feels a little better when he said that.

"Well must have been hard but thanks for everything and I hope I'll see you guys again in IRL and Zack"

Zack looked over to his slime friend "Yeah"

"You know me as well as I do I never abandon the guild, we all forget things sooner or later, don't you forget that"

Zack smiled in happiness for what he said but still sad "Thanks"

"You're welcome, see you guys later" HeroHero vanished in a wisp of blue light by logging out of the game.

Once he was gone Zack And Momonga were only the two players in the Great Tomb.

"Well..." Zack sighed in sadness "He's gone I wish he can stay with us one last time like a brother" he looked at Momonga "so what happens now"

Momonga took a deep breath "I don't know" he slammed his fist on the table "this sucks! this is our home we built it together for sweat and blood how could he turn his back on it so easily?"

"Whoa calm down none of the guild members have betrayed us," Zack said to him

Momonga nodded in agreement before he calms down "you're right none of the guild members have betrayed us" He stood up from his seat, walking over to the wall with 'the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown' before he could grab it he looks over at his shoulder to Zack "can I?"

"Sure why not" Zack stood up from his seat "you're the guildmaster feel free to use it whenever you please"

"Thanks" Momonga took the staff into his hand as two players went through the doors of the meeting and into the halls of Nazarick then. They stop when they come across a butler and six maids.

"Hey these must be the Combat Maid of Pleiades" Zack recognize them but he forgot the name of butler "what's his name again?" he asked Momonga

"Let's see" The skeleton mage opens his console for the NPC's name "oh yeah his name is Sebas" he knows Touch me created him.

And next to the butler are the combat maids of Pleiades, the last line of defense, Guardians of the 10th floor, Throne room to keep away from any Invaders.

"Well let's move them around one last time" Zack suggested.

Momonga nodded agreement "Follow us" before he and Zack walked as the Butler and Maids followed the two players.

'I hope the other guild members will forgive us just for today,' Momonga thought to himself.

Not for long, they arrive at large massive doors with an image of an angel and demon the way in the throne room. The doors open by themselves without the two players touching them or pushing. the group walked in, and they reached the landing steps to the throne, Momonga turned to NPCs that were following him and his friend.

"The command was stand by right?"

NPC's bow as they wait for further commands.

"There's your answer" Zack and Momonga made their way upstairs next to the throne was Albedo.

"Wow" Zack went over to Albedo. "She's beautiful as I remember"

"She is" Momonga sat down in the throne to relax himself a little before looking at Succubus NPC "what was her sitting again" he brought up Albedo's log "let's see okay it says here she supervises and oversees the Guardians" he goes down further into her the log and noticed there was a bunch of stuff written down. "Wow that's too much no thanks to Tabula the settings maniac was the one that created her in the first place"

"Still can't believe he went almost mess up on my NPC" Zack remembers the time Tabula almost ruined his settings on his NPC. But he got paid back from saying ugly stuff to him, he almost laughs at that memory.

"And can't believe you call him an ugly tentacle stupid face" Momonga caught something in Albedo's settings "no way!"

"What is it?" Zack wondered.

"It says here that she is a bitch"

"Tabula, what the heck why would you put that there?" Zack looked up at his squid friend's flag if he was here but he's not.

"Well this is going to be terrible should I change it?"

"Yeah, what the heck and I hope Tabula won't mind" Zack didn't want to see that curse word in Albedo's settings.

"Me too" Momonga uses the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to hack into the log erasing the bitch part "now to add in something special" he types down 'she is deeply in love with Momonga' and one day he will regret changing the settings.

'Oh man, this is so embarrassing I'm such a dork hahaha'

"What did you put there?" Zack asked him curiously.

"I put she's in deeply in love with me" Momonga explained before closing her log away.

"You're going to start regretting."

"Maybe" Momonga chuckles as he uses his hand finger to tap the side of his forehead "Now what was that command again... oh right, Bowed down"

The Succubus, Butler and the maids kneel down with one knee and bowed their heads.

"By the way did her settings also say that she treats me like a son?" Zack asked

Momonga nodded "Yeah, it did. Tabula put that there after he created her."

"Oh thank god" Zack went over to Momonga on his right side of the throne. he looked up to his flag that has the Templar symbol "at least my flag will not be an erased once the game shuts down"

"That's a maybe there," Momonga looked up to his flag. "Look at my flag it looks terrible"

"At least you didn't add cheese into it," Zack said jokingly as he and Momonga laughed at that joke. Before falling into sadness.

"So what happens now?" Zack was going to miss this place.

"Now we wait," Momonga said in sadness "Well it was fun in fact it was a blast"

23:59:30

"By the way ever since you joined the guild did you make some of the NPCs members of the Templar order?" Momonga asked

"Yeah but not too much" Zack answered

"That's good, but who are the members?"

23:59:45

"Let's see," Zack thinks about it for a minute until he says the names of the members of who joined the Templar order "Aura, Mare, Narberal, Lupusregina, over there Epsilon and Shalltear don't worry I asked Paramorecino for his permission and he said, yes."

Momonga sighs in relief he hates when his bird friend gets angry if Zatch messes up his settings.

"Well at least you didn't get him angry"

"Tell me about it"

23:59:50

"Let's close our eyes, so we can get this over with. I might as well go back to school" Zack closes his eyes and waits for the game to shut down.

'Can't argue with that' Momonga closes his eyes if he has any eyelids.

As they wait for the game to shut down so they can go back home to live with their lives or are they?

* * *

**(** time skip**)**

23:59:59.

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

"Ah?" The two players cracked their eyes open and looked around to see their back at the same throne.

'Did the debts put the servers back down?' Momonga wasn't sure this was an update.

"What's going on-" Zack started talking but stopped when he heard the sound of his voice that sounded just like Zatch Bell. He even sounds like him.

"Are you all-" Momonga spoke up but stopped when he heard his voice was so deep and dark.

"What's going on, why do I sound like Zatch?" Zack was freaking out.

The Guild leader looked at his friend and noticed that his whole face was moving by itself.

"Your face is moving," Momonga pointed out in surprise.

"What?!" Zack blink a few times "Holy crap you're right!" he touched his face before realizing that he can touch himself and hear his heartbeat "Oh my goodness gracious, I can touch myself and I can feel my own heart!" Zach doesn't know what's going on, is this update or a malfunction he was about to panic.

"Calm down I'll check with my game console" Momonga tried to open his console but it didn't appear 'Where's my console? I can't use GM what's going on?!' he quickly stood up from his throne.

"Is something a matter Lord Momonga and Lord Zack?" A female voice appeared as the two players froze for a minute as they slowly turned to bring their attention to Albedo, Sebas, and Maids that were still bowing and noticing that they're looking at them with their eyes looking at them.

"Lord Momonga and Lord Zack? it's everything alright?" Albedo moves closer to them.

'She's alive?!' Zack is surprised by the reaction.

Momonga looked at Albedo's when she got close, he started to blush if he had any skin until a green aura of light appeared around him and started to calm him down before disappearing "GM function ain't working."

"I'm sorry Lord but this GM magic I do not know of it," Albedo said when the Skeleton Mage saw her lips were moving.

'Her mouth is moving!' Momonga thought to himself.

'No way.' Zack thought in his mind as he looked closely at Albedo to notice that Albedo's face was showing emotions of worry no NPC had that was installed in the game.

"I don't deserve it but beg for your mercy lord."

'I'm actually talking to an NPC?!' Momonga sat back down on the throne 'No way this is impossible, is this a game error or some kind of joke?' he looks at his mamodo friend seeing him calming down "okay, he is fine but what about the staff " Momonga let go of the staff seeing it floating in his right side of the throne 'Alright the staff it's fine but I'm not sure what's going on'

"Sebas" Momonga spoke.

"Lord" Sebas lifts his head up.

'Is it okay if I give him an order? ah! screw it' Momonga goes back to the topic "Sebas step outside and confirm the Great Tomb of Nazarick surroundings"

"By your command my Lord, it shall be done" Sebas stood up and left to carry his order.

"Pleiades, I want you all to guard the 9th and 10th floor if anyone trespass deal with them"

"As you command, my Lord" Yuri and Maids left the throne room to follow their orders.

'They even respond to orders without command in the game system' Momonga was surprised by the NPCs obeying orders like a man from the army. 'What is going on?'

"Hey Albedo"

"Eh?" Momonga looked over to Zack to see what's going on.

"Yes, Lord Zack?" Albedo asked

"Which do you like to hug?" Zack inquired, as he held up his arms reach out her

Momonga can't believe what he is hearing 'That's it?! What the hell is wrong with him?!'

"Sure my son" Albedo accepted the hug with a smile as she bent down and hugged Zack nicely, not tightly.

As Zack hugged her back he could actually touch her, his nose caught a perfume smell. 'Wow she smells a great, wait smell? That wasn't in the game' he placed his hand on her back until he feels a heart beat. 'No way she has a pulse that's impossible'

The game system of Yggdrasil did not add organs into the NPC's. That's impossible or...is it?

"Okay Albedo thank you; you can let go now."

"Of course" Albedo broke the hug. "I'm glad you're happy my son."

Momonga then spoke "Albedo can you come here for a moment."

Albedo smiled "Sure" she went over to him.

Zack took a seat on the stairs to relax himself. 'Okay, this is getting crazier' he tried to open his console but it didn't appear just like Momonga's. 'Great, I can't bring up my game console or GM chatter, the message spell? Maybe but that's a chance.'

He then looked over to his skeleton friend and Succubus but he wasn't expecting to see... Momonga is touching Albedo's cheat with his left bone hand!

"Momonga, what are you doing?!" Zack whispers to him loudly.

The Skeleton Mage snaps out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry I better stop now" he lets go of the Succubus's chest as she breathes heavily in excitement.

"This is it you're going to take me are you?" Albedo blushed "would you like to remove my clothes or maybe I can remove them myself"

Zack quickly closes his eyes with his hands and looks away. "Oh no, not in front of me!"

"Hold on Albedo this isn't right" Momonga pretends to cough at his hand "now it's not the time to do such things"

Albedo gasped in shock "I am so sorry." She apologizes.

Momonga raised his hand "it's fine, I forgive you completely Zack you may open your eyes now."

"Alright" Zack opened his eyes as he looked at Albedo. "Try not to get undressed in front of me, okay... Mommy" he always wanted to say that ever since his mom passed away and his father he was an orphan in Japan nowhere else to go except for his orphanage and school.

"Okay my son" Albedo smiled in proudness "it won't happen again."

"Thank you."

"Now then back on topic I have an order for you Albedo" Momonga replied "Except for the Guardians in the 4th and 8th floor, I want everyone in the 6th floor fighting Arena had them gathered during one hour"

Albedo bowed "As you wish my Lord, my son, I will speak to you later" she leaves the throne room to tell the other Guardians for a meeting.

After she left, the mamodo and the skeleton sighs, it seems that they're stuck in the game without logging out but they don't understand. Why are they still here? Was there a little glitch system in the game or something else?.

"Man. I really messed Tabula, I should not mess with the settings of yours and tainted it like that" Momonga was now regretting changing the Succubus' settings.

"We'll have to worry about it later" Zack gives the staff to him "For now, we have more important things to attend to."

"Right" Momonga took the staff.

to be continued.


	2. Zack Bell's Class Build and Weaknesses

Total Level 100

Racial Level

Mamodo (15)

Supreme Mamodo (13)

Overlord (5)

Job level

Ranger (5)

Shooter (5)

Sniper (5)

Fighter (15)

Templar (7)

Sword Master (9)

Master Assassin (8)

Sorcerer (4)

Gunner (11)

Etc (47)

Weaknesses:

Dark elements

Unholy elements

Fire

Toxic

Acid


	3. Contingency Plans

Zack and Momonga, alongside, Touch me, Blue Planet and Ulbert Alain Odle, have created theoretical and posable weaknesses for a number or superpowered individuals and beings, including the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown, the Guardians of Nazarick and the Pleiades, in the event that one or all become an active threat or mind controlled to the great tomb or the world at large.

If these plans fall into the wrong hands it will cause a disaster and chaos.


End file.
